Figure 8
by MookieRoo
Summary: Dicen que el desierto en invierno es helado por la noche, pero he sentido temporales más fríos que esta madrugada de enero. Muchas veces, tú fuiste uno. / / Emily recibe un mensaje y parte en un camino incierto en busca de Ali. One-shot / / EMISON


**Disclaimer: PLL y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Dedicado a **AndyPain**, me pediste un Emison, no sé que esperabas de mi, pero aquí te dejo este one-shot pequeñito, espero te guste y si no, ya sabes… puedes dejarme un golpe ahí abajo :D.

* * *

Dicen que el desierto en invierno es helado por la noche, pero he sentido temporales más fríos que esta madrugada de enero. Muchas veces, tú fuiste uno.

¿Vale la pena buscarte una vez más, Ali? Después de todo, eres tú la que sigue huyendo.

El color naranja de la ceniza del tabaco que acabo de encender contrasta con el azul del cielo, ese que todavía está lleno de estrellas.

¿Quién diría que, la una vez atlética Emily Fields, fumaría un día, sentada en el capó de un viejo convertible de segunda mano, abrigada apenas por una ligera y ajustada chaqueta de cuero, esperando el amanecer?

Seguramente nadie, pero ellos no entienden lo que he vivido, lo que pasé contigo.

La suave brisa que recorre por mis mejillas me recuerda a las noches que pasé esperando que te colaras por mi ventana y me despertaras de esa pesadilla, mientras, día a día, todo se complicaba y los pocos recuerdos que tenía de nosotras se confundían con los besos de otras.

Me destruiste cuando te fuiste, cuando pensaba que estabas muerta y las palabras que te había confesado en esa carta que te escribí, antes de que desaparecieras, golpeaban mi corazón con tanta culpa.

—_Siempre te hice creer que los sentimientos que tenías hacia mí no eran correspondidos, pero esos besos no eran sólo de práctica_ —me dijiste días después de volver, cuando por fin pensábamos que todo había terminado y todas podíamos ligeramente considerar un futuro; aún con miedo, pero con algún tipo de esperanza de que, ésta vez, estaríamos juntas, al menos yo lo hacía… contigo.

Siempre yo, Ali. Siempre.

Una mirada de tus azules ojos era suficiente para tenerme de puntillas, inquieta, insegura, esperando tan solo un gesto, un par de palabras, saber que no estaba sola, que de alguna manera, donde sea que estuvieras, deseabas esto, tanto como yo a ti.

Porque así soy, ¿no?

Solías decir que yo era la única persona que siempre veía la mejor versión de ti, la que tanto querías ser, pero te empeñabas en hacerme ver la peor.

¿Por qué debería buscarte?

Y entonces siento como todo me recuerda a esa noche. El templado aire, el frío metal bajo mis piernas, el olor del humo, el color del cielo que se va tornando cada vez más claro y un peculiar brillo entre las lejanas montañas.

Fue aquí donde sucedió. Justo en este punto.

Habían pasado años de no hablar, de no saber con precisión dónde estabas. Desde que tu papá pensó que lo mejor sería que desaparecieras con él y salieran de Rosewood definitivamente.

Recibí un mensaje.

Juro que el solo sonido de ese aparato me pone los nervios de punta, pero lo tome en mis manos y vi un número bloqueado. Sentí el corazón salir de mi pecho por un milisegundo y deslicé el pulgar para abrirlo.

«Deja que los girasoles te guíen a mi al amanecer y me encontrarás en lo más alto de Paris. -A».

Leer esa firma hizo que un brusco escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, pero -A ya no existía más, había pasado más de un año desde que todo había regresado a la normalidad, estaba segura de que no se trataba de él, mucho menos con esa frase.

Entonces lo volví a leer y la simple palabra «girasoles» me dio el alivio de saber que se trataba de ti.

—_Bueno, podríamos empezar en el sur de Francia, bailando a través de campos de girasoles, holgazanear en nuestros bikinis en la Riviera francesa_ —tus palabras mientras intentábamos estudiar francés, cuando todo todavía era un juego de niños, no teníamos preocupaciones o…, por lo menos, yo desconocía las tuyas—. _Te verías tan bien en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, con el viento en tu cabello_.

París estaba demasiado lejos como para que me enviaras el mensaje desde allá y la única torre Eiffel que existía en el esta parte del mundo era la réplica de Las Vegas.

Me preparé antes de la media noche y comencé el viaje, en este mismo auto y salí en dirección al este hasta llegar al monumento.

Más de cuatro horas pasé anticipando lo que sucedería. Si te encontraría ahí, si tal vez estaba cayendo en una trampa de algún otro desquiciado que quisiera continuar el legado de Charles, o quizá, si yo llegaría tan solo para descubrir que habías decidido que lo nuestro no valía la pena y te marcharías antes de que yo pueda acercarme siquiera para captar, por unos segundos, tu aroma, para tratar de mantenerte conmigo. Pero continué, fuera lo que fuera, no daría un paso atrás.

Daban las cuatro de la mañana cuando logré estacionar el auto en la vereda de enfrente y me apresuré con una aparente seguridad hasta la entrada. Compré mi boleto y esperé el elevador.

Al parecer había un gran espectáculo en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, un evento fuera de este mundo, porque la torre estaba casi desierta.

Tragué en seco y subí en ese compartimiento que nos separaba por cincuenta pisos hasta la cubierta, donde debía encontrarte.

Mi vista no se apartaba de los dos botoncillos del ascensor, desee tanto presionarlos y detener esa locura, pensarlo mejor, analizar las cosas, preguntarme si hacía bien al correr hacia ti por un mensaje, si esto significaba lo que tanto desee por años. Pero logré controlarme hundiendo mis uñas en las palmas de mis propias manos haciendo un puño, hasta que, finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y la brisa de la madrugada resopló en mi rostro.

Tomé un fuerte respiro y di un paso en frente, había poca gente arriba también, cinco amigos tomándose fotos en uno de los extremos y una pareja abrazándose a unos pocos metros.

Volteé mi cuerpo y… ahí estabas.

Tu cabellera más rubia que nunca, suave, volando con viento. Vestías unos jeans azules oscuros y ese tan inconfundible abrigo rojo.

Me acerqué y te vi con el celular en la mano, tu pulgar sobre mi foto y mi nombre de contacto, parecías dudar si debías llamarme o no, confirmar que llegaría o si perdías tu tiempo esperándome, pero al poner mi mano sobre tu hombro, sentí como un suspiro de alivio salió de tus labios.

—Viniste —dijiste antes de abalanzarte apresuradamente a mis brazos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirte un «hola».

Jamás creí que olvidaría como se sentía abrazarte, sentir tu calor en mi pecho, tu respiración tibia en mi cuello, la fuerza de tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, tu perfume… jamás.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, otras personas en mi vida y en la tuya, las cosas cambiaron hasta ese momento, cuando todo llegó a mí con un aire tan familiar. Eramos tú y yo… punto.

Mis labios no tardaron en encontrar los tuyos, no jugábamos a nada, tú lo querías, lo sé… tanto como yo.

—Te extrañé tanto —dije acariciando tu espalda y fue cuando decidiste tomar un par de pasos atrás para observarme mejor.

—_Tú y yo en el dulce París_.

Te sonreí entonces, porque ese momento, esa promesa de un por siempre juntas, entre los girasoles de Francia, comiendo croissants en París, era tal vez, el recuerdo más vivido de nuestra corta e intermitente relación.

—Solo necesitaba verte, una vez más por lo menos.

Palabras que hasta ahora me persiguen, me esclavizan, porque fui tan tonta de no darme cuenta lo que querías decirme.

Hablamos más de una hora viendo el paisaje de la luminosa ciudad, ¿cómo duerme la gente allí?

Reíste cuando te conté que Aria y Lucas habían tenido un pequeño romance y también cuando comenté que Hanna y Spencer habían arruinado mi fiesta de cumpleaños peleando por quién podía organizarla mejor.

Parecías feliz de saber de nosotras, lucías tranquila, ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que pretendías, una vez más?

Vimos al cielo cambiar de color y me dijiste que querías enseñarme un lugar antes de que amanezca. Así que subimos en mi auto en dirección al desierto. No más de veinte minutos después, me hiciste detenerme, sacaste un par de botellas diminutas de vodka de tu cartera y me ofreciste una abriendo la puerta para salir.

Estábamos en medio de la nada y yo pensé que era una pésima idea. Los años de ser una presa de -A me dejaron nerviosa, debieron hacer lo mismo contigo, pero me gusta imaginar que cuando estábamos juntas, podías sentirte segura y no te importaba el peligro.

Salí detrás de ti y nos arrimamos a la nariz del auto viendo las estrellas.

Fue increíble ver como millones de diminutos puntos en el cielo te marcaban una de las más hermosas sonrisas que he visto de tu rostro. Tus ojos se iluminaban solo con verlas y subiste al capó pidiéndome que te acompañara.

Sacaste entonces un cigarrillo, lo que se me hizo extraño porque nunca te vi fumar antes. Lo justificaste con la boba excusa de que te ayudaba con el estrés e inhalaste su humo marcando tus finas mejillas para luego dejarlo salir sin romper contacto con el estrellado panorama.

—Es tan bueno verte, Em —me dijiste tornando tu mirada hacia mi—. La vida no es tan… Nada es igual sin ustedes… Sin ti.

—Pudiste escribir, llamarnos —le reclamé sintiéndome torpe, yo también pude hacerlo, pero elegí ignorarla.

—Necesitaba limpiar mi mente de todo lo que pasó, de -A, de Mona, de mi familia, hasta dejé a papá, no he hablado con él en más de dos años.

—¿Dónde vives ahora?

—Estoy entre lugares y todavía no decido dónde quedarme. Estoy pensando en ir a Nueva York, o cruzar el atlántico y mudarme a Londres… tal vez a París.

—No hay nada que pueda llevarte a, digamos, ¿Los Ángeles?

—Tal vez —dijiste con una sonrisa, sabías que preguntaba porque yo vivo ahí, porque quería que te quedaras conmigo. Quizá te entretenía la idea de que, una vez más, estaba ahí esperando algo de ti. Yo siempre tan constante, tan apegada a tus deseos, hasta cuando quería poner mis límites terminaba regresando por ti.

Jugué la única movida que tenía en ese momento, además la única que quería utilizar.

Te miré a los ojos, ¿lo recuerdas? Te observé con cariño, con esperanza, con deseo y tú seguiste con un intercalo a mis labios, mi vista entonces buscó los tuyos y con serenidad fuimos acercándonos. Levantaste tu brazo hacia atrás, tirando el cigarrillo en la tierra del camino y me diste una última sonrisa antes de eliminar la poca distancia que todavía nos separaba.

Ese beso fue distinto al que te di pocas horas atrás. Era intencionado, buscaba la voluptuosidad de tus labios, la calidez de tu aliento, tus sugestivas caricias en mi cintura mientras yo recorría, con las yemas de mis dedos, la longitud de tu cuello hasta posarme en el borde de tu quijada y atraerte más a mi.

Si había algo que sabía es que tal vez esa sería la única vez que, tú y yo, tendríamos; a menos que lograra convencerte de venir a mi, de apostar por una relación que siempre fue detenida por las circunstancias y que ahora tenía su única oportunidad.

Tal vez pedía demasiado o simplemente me rehusaba a aceptar que los fantasmas de tu pasado eran más aterradores que los nuestros. Porque, a la larga, tú estuviste sola, dependiendo de gente que te era leal por protegerse a si mismos o por encontrar un instante de venganza contra ti.

No como nosotras, que siempre nos tuvimos las unas a las otras, siempre las cuatro sin importar lo que sucediera. De alguna manera, pudimos conservar un puñado de confianza… tú, en cambio, tuviste que superarlo todo viéndonos a la distancia, cuidándonos, pero manteniéndote al margen para protegerte y darnos una oportunidad de sobrevivir toda esa locura que nos persiguió por tanto tiempo.

Tus besos me enloquecían y no quería separarme, pero de repente vimos como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, como las estrellas desaparecían a la distancia, y la infinidad del paisaje se cubría de un color naranja.

—Necesitaré ir por mis cosas, pero te encontraré, lo prometo… tal vez no sea París, pero podría ser un por siempre en Los Ángeles —dijiste encontrando mi emoción muy graciosa y te burlaste de mi expresión tratando de imitarme.

Subimos al auto nuevamente y volvimos a la ciudad, te acompañé al aeropuerto y con un delicado abrazo nos despedimos. Un corto beso y un hasta pronto.

Al tercer día de esperarte supe que no vendrías, así eres tú.

Cambiante, reservada, predecible… Creo que te asusta sentirte atrapada, establecerte en un sitio, tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, porque nunca tuviste uno en realidad y dudo que quieras averiguar lo que eso implica.

Así que te dejé ir.

Me prometí no volver a ilusionarme, porque tus «por siempre», suelen tener menos días de lo que deberían y te los llevas junto con tus promesas, que se terminan al salir el sol. Y yo, ya no quería seguir esperando a que te decidas por mi.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy con un mensaje que decía:

«Recuerda el camino que los girasoles marcan. Por favor, ven a mi. -A».

Rompí todas mis promesas esta noche, pero eso no importa, porque cuando te das cuenta de que la persona que amas solo encuentra verdadera paz en tus brazos y que, aunque aparenten fortaleza, buscan sin cesar la que está dentro de ti, recuerdas que no hay otra opción que ir hasta el medio, intentar de nuevo, insistir.

Tal vez mi papel en nuestra relación es recordarte que puedes confiar, que me tienes de tu lado, que siempre estaré allí para ti, que sin más que un par de palabras volveré a tu lado.

Las miles de estrellas comienzan a desaparecer en el cielo, tal como en esa mañana, y tengo una carretera solitaria en frente mío, esperando a que termine este cigarrillo que acabo de encender para llevarme en tu búsqueda una vez más…

Porque cuando amas a alguien te aferras a lo más mínimo, a la esperanza de que el sol y los girasoles siempre me guíen hacia ti.

Una vez más… en lo más alto de París.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Mi primer Emison, yoohoo. Bueno, ¿opiniones, comentarios, mandadas al diablo? Todo es bienvenido aquí. Ya saben, si no quieren demorarse pero quieren dejar un cariñito o un odio ":)" ":(".

Pensé en esta historia mientras escuchaba la canción **Figure 8 **de **Ellie Goulding**, les invito a escucharla, es genial y el fic se apega muchos la idea principal y al Emison.

Los hechos del fic se basan en un futuro que es incierto dado que la serie continúa todavía y no sabemos como van a darse las cosas, pero vamos es un fic, ¿qué importa? XD.

Espero que pasen un buen domingo y una linda semana.

Suerte siempre.


End file.
